User talk:General5 7
Be sure that you put new messages on the bottom. If you are requesting a userpage, sig, etc, than please put a color and style you would like. Thanks! I'm Back! Hey, just wanted to say sorry for kinda disappearing for a while, especially after you gave me rollback rights. I should be around more often now... Things got a little crazy with moving into a new place and working picking up and the holidays... I think I can breathe now ;) Did you survive without me? :P Fallen62 19:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :School, eh? Well, glad you're still at it ;) What year are you? And I'm glad you guys survived ;) I see you have a new admin. A very active admin O.o Good stuff :D Fallen62 13:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :8th... Grade...? Well holy shit. I must say Kudos, I had you pegged for at least a freshman or sophomore in college. And I thought the thing expired on the 7th... Reading comprehension FTW O.o Fallen62 04:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's hitting below the belt :P Maybe it's because I've been out of college for a year...? Don't have to read all the time for everything, so maybe I just forgot how? O.o Fallen62 21:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) so sorry i've disappeared... Again... (lol) So sorry... School's been keeping me real busy lately. I'm actually teaching a class as well as being a student. I am teaching photoshop in a graphic design class. The teacher was a business tech teacher that gut stuck with a new graphic design class, and had no idea what to do, so now I am making the lesson plans via video tutorials... H:opefully this week should free me up some time to make some new Inheritance backgrounds that we can test out on Swisherwiki. Also, the google ads on the main page are wigging out on my browser... yours? Could it be the coding? Swisherboy19 (Talk) 17:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 grrr.... i wonder if they make an ad block for safari....? Re: Adminship :Thank you. And thanks again for nominating me :-) If there are more important pages I should read, just leave a link. --Weas-El 21:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) NavFrames In some articles so called "NavFrames" are used, boxes defined by css-classes, that can be expanded by clicking a "show" button. This button is missing?! (See Eragon_(book)#Excerpt_from_the_publisher for example. Did someone change the style sheets? Do you know anything about this? I have no idea how to fix this... Maybe this is a global change/bug and we should ask a wikia-helper? --Weas-El 22:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :That...I have not noticed that yet. I have no idea how that happened :/ We should probably ask a wikia helper about that...--General5 7 23:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm, it works with IE 8, but not with Firefox 3.6 :-( I asked for help in the german support forum. --Weas-El 08:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I replaced the old code on Mediawiki:Common.css with a new version in Mediawiki:Common.js. It works now. The buttons are now black not blue, but maybe I figure out how to set the color later... I fixed the boxes on Main page, Eragon (book) and Eldest. If there are more, please leave a message. --Weas-El 11:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Greeni Hey... you may wanna check out the page on Greeni... it is completely speculation, much of I completely disagree with or have found disproven through long conversations on the Inheritance Forums - also, for thos that haven't read the series, it is completely spoiler ridden. I believe that the page should be something simple, like maybe just a paragraph long saying, idk, for example: Greeni is the fan name for an "emerald green dragon" that CP assured would be on the cover of Book IV. There is heavy speculation as to who could be the Rider of the Green dragon, or if it will have a rider at all. There is nothing known about the green dragon, although many believe that the dragon may become Saphira's mate, although this is completely skeptacle. Greeni has become one of the most talked about loose ends on different Inheritance forums and threads. Don't you agree? Also, the picture is horrible. Not only is the dragon green but the background is aswell... I think it may even be smarter to have the actual picture be a question mark and then add a gallery at the bottom of fan images of what greeni may look like. I don't want to make this change without consulting an admin, because I would be, effectively, deleted the content of an entire page. On that note, what does it take to become an admin? How many edits? Shoot I forgot to sign... this is Swisher. My message starts at "Hey...." Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:32, March 22, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 I made a new logo for you I decided that, now that I finally have some time freed up, to go ahead and start working back on the site skin. I figured that I better warm up first, so I quickly threw together a new logo for your talk page. It's portrait style (idk if you like that, but it's easier for me because a portrait is like a poster and a poster is sort of like a logo in my head) but if you don't like it it's ok. It's just nice to have anyway. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 01:48, March 23, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ok new banner idea up for the monaco skin. Check it out and tell me what you think... I tried putting it on Swisherwiki but I think I messed up the coding a little... ~Swisher Re: My Apologies Hi General5_7, nice to see you online again. We miss you, but real life has priority. I hope you're doing fine at school. Thanks for granting me bureaucrat rights, of course I accept. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 20:51, April 25, 2010 (UTC)